doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub 5: Necropolis (map)
Necropolis is the first map on the hub of the same name. It links to all the other levels. Walkthrough OK...so you've beaten two Heresiarchs, a Death Wyvern, and tons of monsters. Now you have come to a dark place with thunder cracking...of course Korax shows up AGAIN but this time asks you "Are you strong enough to face your own masters?". You'll find out what this means later on. Take caution though, because what is behind the "illusion wall" is a cemetery and there are many new monsters called reivers (half-bodies, dead spirits) and they are annoying... and be careful because they come out of the ground too...freaky. Anyway, if you want, you can travel around the cemetery and kill off all the ghosts (there are lots, but once you've killed most they stop appearing) so you won't have problems later on. If you want, go to the far side of the cemetery and go into an open portal which will lead you to the secret level, The Vivarium. If you enter any of the tombs before this, forget that you'll ever get passed the barred door... So go into the tombs and after you're done with them all, take the relics you took from your masters and open the doors from where you started and that'll lead you to Korax who you'll have to kill to win the game. Vivarium The vivarium is a secret level. It must be reached first, as it will close off once you cross the threshold of any of the tombs. The exit to Vivarium is in the south-east corner of the map. The easiest route to the portal is to approach Menelkir's tomb (directly ahead of the start), and turn to the right before entering. Continue south by following the eastern wall. Zedek's Tomb Zedek's Tomb is on the western edge of the map, being right of the starting point. It can be reaches simply by hugging the right-hand wall from the starting point. Before entering the tomb, eliminate the nearby Reviers, as you will need to focus on the enemies inside. When you open the door, centaurs at the far end will start their approach. You need to destroy a specific one, initially the one at the back, to reveal the portal. Entering the romb will also open side alcoves, where additional centaurs will also attack. The portal leads to Zedek's Tomb. This will lead to a fight against the fighter. Menelkir's Tomb Menelkir's Tomb is on the eastern edge of the map, straight ahead from the starting area. It is guarded by Dark Bishops. When you try opening the inner door, it will only open a crack before closing again. Eight switches then rise from the ground, and you will need to flip them to open the portal. The switches are randomly given one of eight effects - six will open an alcove revealing two dark bishops and two crystal vials, one will release four dark bishops from the corner of the room, and the last will open the portal. Menelkir's Tomb leads to the mage. Traductus' Tomb Traductus' Tomb is located to the north, visible left of the starting area. It first opens to a small room of four ettins, and a few raised platforms. The platform at the back-right is different coloured, and stepping on it will lower it to reveal a switch. Pull it to open a door leading to a lift that brings you to a cavern. There are up to six brown chaos serpants in the cavern, hiding behind uneven terrain that also provides cover. You will need to reach the back of the cavern, and to the left to find a bullhead switch. Pull it to reveal the portal to Traductus Tomb. On the return trip, the switch to call the lift is found to the left of the opening leading back to the cave. Dark Crucible After you defeated all three masters and obtained their relics, head to the exit at the norhtwest corner of the map. There are three slots to place these relics. Each placed relic will open a door leading toward the Dark Crucible, where you will fight Korax. This is also the point of no return - if you want to stock up on healing items or mana, now is the last chance to do so. Bugs Not technically a game affecting bug as Hexen never displays a kill percentage: there are three dormant Reivers on the map that are never activated. Statistics Fighter Class Cleric Class Mage Class Necropolis